supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 4
The ages are now set as of January 1, 2015. The 1/2 means it's birthday is on later in the first half of the year. For example, if someone's birthday is April 1999, they are 15, but turning 16 in April, so the age displayed is 15 1/2. But if someone's birthday is October 1999, the age is displayed as just 15, since they turned 15 in October, which is two months before then. May's age is set as 22 1/2. She was 10 in the series. But her debut was released in 2002, 12 years before now. 10 plus 12 equals 22. Her age might also be displayed as 12. 9 to 5 (Dolly Parton, #1 in 1981) (7500 points) 1-4 *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) *Sophie the Otter (age 14 1/2) 5-7 8-10 *Marilou the Otter (age 14 1/2) May (Pokemon series character, age 22 1/2) (7510 points) 1-4 *Lewis Brooks - 1. I wanted Nicole to make a fake character biography for May from 1980. Real, not fake. Nicole told me she was a 90's girl. When Tellyznphonezfor said I will be forced to watch anime, I told him I hate anime. Then my parents sent me to North Korea and it took 80 hours by plane to get there. *Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel - 1! She deserves 0 or less! SHE KEEPS WINNING ANIMAL ABUSE CONTESTS FOR CHEAP RIBBONS?!?!?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! *Stacie Todaro ~ WHAT?!?! TELLYZNPHONEZFOR ADULTSONLY LIKES HER????! Shocker! Everywhere I see May, and especially episode 35 of the advanced anime, SHE HAS INSTANCES OF CRYIN' LIKE A (spells out B****)!! Jessie is way better! 5-7 *Sophie the Otter - Meh. Um, 6. May-be 5. Misty is better. At least Misty makes two appearances in Tellyznphonezfor's favorite anime season! *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ 7. Her anime counterpart refuses to shut up, she's a good character and I admit it, but, during the Advanced anime, I found her annoying but when time goes by, she turns into a bada**. 8-10 *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ BE PROUD, MAY! 10!!!! I GUESS IT'S ONE POINT PER YEAR OF AGE IN DEBUT! BRIDGET EMILY SPOTLOW-GABRIEL, SHUT THE F*** UP!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?! 1000 A** HITS FOR EVERY CONTEST NOT WON BY MAY!!! I THOUGHT MAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MONTH! YOU BETTER NOT SAY A*** HITS IS ANIMAL ABUSE OR YOU OWE ME 3000 A** HITS FOR EVERY CONTEST!! When I found out season 7 of the Pokemon series was rated TV-Y, I was utterly shocked! It's the best performing season! It's my favorite season as well! It should be TV-Y7-FV!! I LIKE A LOT OF THE CHARACTERS! THE WOMEN ESPECIALLY! THEY BLAST COMEDY, ESPECIALLY WITH MAY'S SKITTY AND JESSIE'S SEVIPER, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT USES HAZE! *Kelly Kendrick (age 15) - 10! May is the top anime girl I have ever seen. In episode 35 of the Advanced series, her loss was more shocking than compared to any DWTS contestant. She lost with a fully evolved Pokémon with quadruple resistance and quadruple advantage. Category:Lists